


【PH值】逐光者

by CAMALIYALUDEIDEI



Category: LIHUA PETER
Genre: M/M, 私设众多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMALIYALUDEIDEI/pseuds/CAMALIYALUDEIDEI
Summary: 贫民窟出身看戏攻×温室花朵无限发邮件受Peter×LiHua没错，就是英语作文的两位主角不考究，纯属三分钟热度产物
Relationships: LiHua/ Peter
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

校园

1  
“Peter的老爸是个窝囊废！喝个酒都能噎死他！他妈是个表，成天勾引富商，天天想着着麻雀变凤凰”

一个扎着短短金马尾的小胖子雄赳赳，气昂昂地指挥着一堆印度小孩儿，大声地说着这段话，属于孩童清脆的声音，充满了贫民窟的街道里。

“该死的小猴，说什么说，这段话都讲了好几年了，还不腻得慌？”

“Peter在这儿！！”

响亮的声音划破了孩童们规律的“歌谣”

“快！抓住他！别让他跑了！”

“他快到政府捐的小公园了！”

“他跑到了警视厅！”

“该死，他的亚洲叔叔跟他一起走出来了”

“艹，撤撤撤！”

一场闹剧在Peter的叔叔的出场中结束了。

大厅内。

叔叔无奈地理了理Peter的外套，又带他洗了把脸，这个小脏孩总算是干净了。

“回去吧”叔叔什么也没说，陪着Peter走向回家的路。

“再…再有两个月…”瘦小的男生咬着牙，默默地想。

夕阳铺洒在贫民窟肮脏的道路上，仿佛为地上的泥泞镀了一层金，可泥泞终归是泥泞，就算镀了金，也无法掩盖它肮脏的事实。

Peter回到那个又小又破的屋子，迫不及待的打开了自己捡的小电脑，他东拼西凑，总算是弄了个充电器出来，准备陶冶一下自己的情操。

只是发现那个邮箱里钻出一个邮件，发现竟然是一封邀请函

亲爱的Peter

很高兴能给你介绍下周的交换生活动  
你将在后海附中进行为期六年的中学交换。  
作为你的笔友，这里是我的几个建议：1.我们将会去首都机场找你，所以，请你一定要穿你们学校的校服.2.我建议你带上一些日用品，这样会避免一些不必要的麻烦。最后，千万要带上你的邀请函。  
如果有什么问题，可以随意联系我哦

yours  
LiHua

这可把小Peter给惊喜坏了。

不久，夜幕降临，小星星相继冒泡，月亮洒下的光分外温柔，小Peter睡得格外香甜。

另一边

“耶！终于考完啦！”

李华刚考完英语，就飞奔回自己的小屋，打开自己的笔记本电脑，小升初的英语作文稍加修改，投到了一个叫Peter的邮箱里。

那个邮箱他早查过了，没有主人的。

这么做也只是因为记录一下有多少关于Peter的作文要写。  
或者…记录一下自己的作文罢了。

然后，李华沉寂在无尽的开心中，就慢慢忘了邮箱的存在。

第二天，Peter 怀着满心欢喜地把邮件发给了他的母亲

他以为，母亲会同意让他参与交换生活动，结果从太阳高照等到了下午，夕阳缓缓的下落，不一会儿就被远处的富人区的高楼给抢走了，黑暗重回小小的贫民窟。

而这时，Peter的母亲踩着她那高仿鞋回来了。

“妈妈！”Peter迎了上来，屁颠屁颠的。

“小兔崽子，就你？就你还妄想出国？做梦吧你！再说了，我查了一下，后海附中根本没有交换生活动，你骗谁玩呢？”浓妆艳抹的女人一脚踹开了瘦小的男孩，嫌弃的说了那么一嘴。

Peter难过极了，他朝朝暮暮心心念念的出国交换生活动，就这么破碎了！垃圾邮件！


	2. Chapter 2

时间很快就到了李华第一次月考结束。  
当他看见了久违的“请给交换生Peter写一封邮件”  
的时候，才想起来了那个邮箱。  
在睡前，满怀希望地点击“发送”  
然后一夜好梦。

从那时起，李华每次只要写到给Peter写信的英语作文，都要找老师改完，并发送邮件。

窗外的星星慢慢地变少了，他知道，一个学期过去了，寒假也悄悄地降临了。

另一边

Peter也从该死的“心连心贫民窟小学”成功毕业，以全市第一的身份进入“圣彼得堡附属学校”

他终于迈出了从淤泥里爬出来的第一步！他对未来充满了期待，他开始幻想自己的未来。那是Peter领到录取通知书时，他的第一念头。

他和他的同学相处地非常融洽，也熟悉了那个辣鸡邮件，并持有看戏的心理。

直到……

直到有一天，学校要求给贫民窟的人们捐钱，同学们一个比一个捐的多，Peter也掏出了宝贵的零用钱。

“Peter，你捐了多少钱呀？”同桌Sam问道。

“我……我捐了一英镑，那是我攒了很久的零用钱了……”Peter地下了头，红着耳朵，小声地说到。

“那你已经很伟大了！我虽然捐得比你多，可是这些钱对我来说没什么的，可是那一英镑可是你的心血！我应该向你学习！”Sam很惊讶，越说越大声，吸引了很多同学。

不知是不是Peter的错觉，他感觉同学们看他的眼光自那天起开始异样了起来，只不过由于要恪守那可怜的，据说是来自基因里的贵族风度，没有表现出来罢了。

Peter再迟钝，也明白了同学们意味深长的眼光。

他突然感觉很累，他不想学习了，他突然不想从淤泥里爬出来了。

每天像淤泥一样起床，淤泥一样上学，淤泥一样坐在教室，又淤泥一样回家，淤泥一样躺下，他生来就是淤泥。Peter这样想。

直到晚上又收到了来着远方的邮件，还是那个叫LIHUA的发件人。

这次，不是关于交换生了，而是问候他在日不落的学习生活，并称，如果有什么疑惑，可以随时找他，也可以把这个邮件当做一个倾诉感情的垃圾桶。

Peter看着看着，他的双眼就模糊了。突然，他感到脸颊一凉——原来是眼泪。

原来这个世界还有人在意我。Peter想。

他也不管回复辣鸡邮件是件多么愚蠢的事情，他意识到，自己的确需要一个倾诉感情的垃圾桶。

当他敲下了回车键的时候，才想起来自己做了个什么蠢事。

然后迅速地关机，拉灯，盖上了被子。

窗外的繁星依然闪烁，好似少年绵长的呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知下次是何时了哦

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章重码了好几遍……  
> 不好说第二章会多久后发呢…


End file.
